


A Blossomed Romance

by Grumpinni



Series: FFXV Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute Dorks, Fluff, High school dances, M/M, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Anon tumblr prompt: Prompto asks Ignis to the school's spring formal from a little help from his buddy Noctis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be two chapters long but it is lol   
> If you wanna send me any prompt ideas hmu at 

With all the confidence Prompto was able to show off when he was around his friends, it would surprise them to see him stumble over words and blush furiously. However, when he was with any of his crushes, it all became painfully obvious that he was very self conscious and a little awkward. That’s how he felt around Ignis, at least, when Noctis wasn’t around to help him out of the awkward situations he can miraculously throw himself into. From tripping over his words to just saying the dumbest things, it wasn’t exactly an attractive thing to witness. Sometimes Noct wouldn’t even help him out! The traitor.

“Prompto, c’mon man. Just ask him. The worst he can say to you is ‘no’.”  
“Exactly Noct! He could say no if I ask but he can’t say no if I don’t,” Prompto smiled nervously and tapped his temple.  
“Prompto it’s our senior year, why not live a little huh? Here, I already got you a guest sheet too,” he pulled out the folded sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it over to the fidgety blonde. 

A prominent sweat was already attempting to make its way from Prompto’s body, but thank the gods for anti-perspirant and deodorant mix. He unfolded the sheet to look it over. He never needed one of them before so even just looking at one, maybe he could find his excuse to not invite Ignis. During their walk to the car, he found absolutely nothing he could use to legitimize his reasons to not ask Ignis to be his.. _date_. 

A tap on the shoulder broke Prompto’s train of thought, “Hey, I gotta go use the bathroom real quick but I’ll meet you at the car,” Noctis smiled, they were already in view of the regalia, and more importantly, in view of _Ignis_. “See ya in a bit, buddy,” Noctis grinned and pushed his friend towards the vehicle. 

Prompto stumbled a bit but easily righted himself as he tentatively walked over to the vehicle and its driver.  
“Good evening, Prompto. Where’s His Highness?” Ignis asked as he watched the teen in question return to the building.  
“He uh... he said he had to use the bathroom,” he mumbled and gripped the paper tighter in his hands, crinkling it a bit in the process.  
“And what is that?” Ignis asked, his gaze turning to the paper in Prompto’s hands. The blonde’s eyes went wide because he _forgot that he was holding the paper fuck_ — “Uh.. just something dumb I’m sure you wouldn’t be interested in it,” Prompto mumbled and loosened his grip on the sheet.  
“Well, if you’re interested in it then it surely cannot be that dumb,” Ignis smiled that stupid smile that he threw out when he was genuine and probably flirting Ignis was probably flirting with him holy shit. 

“I-It’s really not anything interesting. Just an invite form for inviting someone not from our school to our spring formal—” _oh my god you idiot stop talking_ “but I mean I wanted to ask someone that I kinda actually really like but it’s not like he’d want to go with me anyways,” _Prompto seriously s t o p_ , “and I wasn’t gonna ask you but then Noct was like ‘Oh hey bud got you this sheet so you can embarrass yourself infront of your crush,” _Prompto did you seriously just say you were going to ask him_ , “I mean, oh my god just ignore me I’m being dumb—” 

Ignis grabbed the sheet out of Prompto’s hands carefully. He looked it over, noticing it was really just basic stuff. Personal ID, name, a signature. Really it wasn’t anything that was intricate. Hardly seemed safe enough to keep anyone over twenty-one out of a dance.  
“Iggy?” Prompto asked softly, his hand playing with the wristband on his right wrist. One of the many cute nervous habits that the blonde did, but definitely the least self-destructive ones.  
“Well, if you so wish to take me we might as well just go back inside and take care of this before the date arrives,” the advisor walked past Prompto, making his way towards the building. A look of disbelief crossed the blonde’s face. 

“Are you for real?” Prompto asked, both excitement and fear etched into his tone.  
“Of course, I’d love to accompany you as your date,” Ignis winked at Prompto, he fucking winked holy six have mercy. And then he just kept on walking towards the school. 

From behind one of the small shrubs that decorated the walls of the courtyard, Noctis gave Prompto a thumbs up as soon as the two made eye contact. 

Prompto was going to strangle and thank Noctis later at the arcade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a song that I thought of while writing this one out!  
> [ "I Don't Even Know Your Name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpXueVo61KA) by Shawn Mendes  
> also hmu on [tumbles if you gotta request](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com/) or a prompt u want me to go ahead and attempt!

Prompto kept fidgeting with his outfit (which wasn’t even that fancy, just a simple button up shirt, nice jeans, and a tie) as he waited for Ignis to arrive to get both him and Noctis. Prompto was surprised that Noct was going at all, he expected him to stay home and wait for his two friends to return and tell them how it was. If it weren’t for the threat of reading reports all night from his father, he definitely would’ve stayed home. 

His hair was down in it’s usual style, but he kept pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He really needed to find a new way to keep them out of his face.  
  
“Stop fussing, dude. You’ll be fine,” Noct hummed from the small island bar that sat in the kitchen. Ignis had texted that he would be there soon. But was soon fifteen minutes? Five? An hour? What did soon even mean? A knock at the door confirmed that soon was only ten minutes from when the text got sent. He took a deep breath and went to the door and opened it up quickly.  
  
“Hey Iggs,” Prompto smiled and Ignis returned one of his own.  
  
“Good evening Prompto. Mind if I come in for a moment before we head off?” Prompto nodded and stepped out of the way. 

Ignis looked absolutely stunning. His hair was also down, but styled with a small quiff in it, giving him a bit of boyish charm. It’s almost as if the Astrals themselves came down from the heavens to bless him with good looks and charm. It was downright unfair.  
  
“I’ve brought you something, a boutonniere for your attire,” Ignis held the small box in his hand out a little more so Prompto could see it.  
  
“Uh.. a what?” He asked and looked down at the small box. Gods he felt so dumb that he didn’t even know what he was even talking about.  
  
“It’s the male equivalent to a corsage, the small bouquet of flowers that wrap around a girl’s wrist,” Ignis recited as if he were a dictionary. Prompto just let out a quiet ‘oh’ as Ignis took out the blue and violet coloured flowers. He pinned it onto the small pocket that Prompto’s shirt had (which he was very thankful for in that moment). 

“What? None for me?” Noctis chuckled and slipped his shoes on. Instead of Prompto’s black sneakers, he and Ignis had actual fancy shoes.  
  
“Well unless Prompto would like to hand his date over to you, then no, you don’t get one,” Ignis chuckled and held his hand out for Prompto to take.  
  
“Sorry Noct, he’s all mine tonight. And tomorrow. A-And hopefully for a long time after that,” Prompto smiled nervously. His attempt at being smooth kinda failed at then, his confidence slipping through his fingers. Thankfully Ignis’ were there to stop the leak though, as their fingers intertwined with each other even if it would only be for a short while. 

The drive there felt like it took forever. Prompto kept fidgeting in his seat, and when Ignis grabbed his hand while he was still driving made Prompto want to yell to the heavens because one man should not look so attractive while driving one handed. How was it that he was able to make everything look so damn hot?

The dance itself wasn’t that bad. For Prompto and Ignis anyways. Noctis could’ve attempted to look like he was enjoying his time with the girls that danced with him. Ignis and Prompto had a fun time just sitting out and watching their friend be tortured left and right by girls running up to him and asking to dance. Noctis was far from the best dancer he knew, and he was awkward and a little jerky in his movements, but overall it was fun. 

As soon as Noctis was free from the grasp of his fellow schoolmates and not-so-secret admirers, he shoved the other two wallflowers onto the dance floor, “If you’re going to pay ten daric just to be here then at least spend it wisely instead of sipping punch and not doing what the name of this godsforsaken dance is for,” he huffed. It was a slower song so neither had anything to really worry about. But Prompto did because he didn’t even know how to dance. Mostly everyone just swayed right? 

Ignis’ hand was on his lower back as they found a less crowded spot towards the edge of the floor. Soon enough, Prompto was pulled close to Ignis, his hands instinctively wrapping themselves around Ignis’ neck as Ignis’ kept firmly on his hips. Prompto could feel the warmth radiate from his date. It honestly felt really nice. To be held close to someone. He almost felt safe. Almost being the key word because next thing he knew there was a flash of a camera. He stiffened and looked over to see Noctis smiling brightly as he held his phone. Fucking traitor. 

“Ignore him, darling. Just focus on us for now,” Ignis whispered softly. His voice went really deep when he whispered; it threatened to turn his knees into jelly.  
  
“Thank you. For agreeing to all of this,” the blonde mumbled and hid his face in the brunette’s neck. He was blushing fiercely and he was sure that Iggy would be able to feel it.  
  
“I wouldn’t have dreamed of saying no. Dances aren’t as fun when the one you admire isn’t with you,” his arms tightened around Prompto, practically pulling him into a hug instead of just dancing with him. Another flash went off and Prompto attempted to osmosis his way into Iggy. The elder just chuckled and gave him a light squeeze before letting go and pulling back to a reasonable distance to continue dancing too. 

Ignis was a sadist, Prompto soon realised as they kept dancing. He spun Prompto around twice during the song, pulling him in close so they were front to back, his arms safely around the blonde as to not let him go. When he placed a kiss onto the blonde’s cheek, not only did the pair get a couple of cat-calls, but Noctis was back at it again with the picture taking. As soon as the song was over, Ignis did the unthinkable (in Prompto’s mind) and full on _kissed him_. Prompto hardy took any time to kiss back, his arms wrapping firmly around Ignis’ neck. And, as if on cue, another flash. Prompto groaned in frustration as he turned towards his best friend ( _fiend_ more like it), a glare on his face. 

The prince just shrugged and motioned for them to come back before another swarm of girls were able to devour him.  
  
“Can’t we let him be fed to the wolves?” Prompto asked as the couple made their way back over to Noctis.  
  
“I’m afraid not, for I would be out of a job if that were to happen,” the advisor chuckled as they approached their new-found one-man paparazzi.

If the photos came out well, then maybe Prompto would spare his life. _Maybe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so like  
> I wanted to be that one cool kid and use a diff currency for those who live in Insomnia because of Prompto's voice clip of "what's a gil?" So yeah  
> daric is a type of old Persian currency which is basically just a gold coin


End file.
